Enchanted Lavender
by MyOwnStar
Summary: Bones didn't believe that enchanted perfume could entice a man in wild ways...but what happens next with Booth proves her wrong. This is BB all the way. A hot little story for your to enjoy.


**Enchanted Lavender**

**Hey, I don't even need to say it. I don't own anything except this laptop where I type stories and check emails. Though...send David Boreanaz my way and I will be one happy camper.**

**This is my first Bones fiction, and I made it short because I am too busy to tease people with a long story just to NOT finish it after all. So enjoy. For mature audiences. Enjoy...and please supply feedback and maybe requests/suggestions for the next story.**

----

Lavender. His hand cascaded down her back.

"What is this?" Temperance "Bones" Brennan asked her best friend Angela as they walked through the Jeffersonian.

"Lavender Enchantment. It's a perfume I got on my trip with Jack. The lavender is for relaxation…and the enchantment…? Well, let's just say Hodgins and I were pretty enchanted all night…"

"Angela, perfume cannot possibly possess that kind of power. It was believed in ancient times that--"

"Brennan." Angela stopped in her tracks and it was a couple of steps before Bones stopped as well. She stepped forward, taking the bottle from Bones' hand and unscrewing the top. She put a little perfume on her finger and swiped some across Bones' neck, on the pulse area.

"Here. You're meeting Booth right?" After swiping a little perfume on the other side of the neck, she reach for her friend's wrist. Bones tugged away.

"Yes, but it's just to discuss the notes for the prosecutor. Then I'm going home."

"Lighten up. You've been surrounded by stuffy, smelly bones and science, and…murder. This will help you."

"To what?" Bones started to walk again.

_To get in bed with Booth…like you even _need_ the help…_ Angela thought.

"Just. Here." She pushed the perfume in her friend's hand, a few drops spilling on her fingers.

"Angela. It's getting all over me." Bones wiped the perfume away with the other hand, sighing in frustration. She handed the bottle back to Angela.

"The more the better," Angela teased, as she walked away to meet Hodgins for their own after work date.

At the diner, Booth prepared his coffee waiting for his partner. Sniffing something familiar and sweet, he looked up as Bones approached.

"Hey," she said, slipping into her seat.

"Hey…what's that smell?"

"Lavender. Something Ange gave me."

"It's…" Intoxicating. "Nice."

"Yeah. It's enchanted," Bones said sarcastically with a chuckle at the end.

"Lavender is supposed to be relaxing. Maybe she was telling you something."

"Like what?"

"That you're too uptight."

"How can you say that? I'm not uptight, Booth. You're the one who's rigid."

Booth laughed. "No, Bones. You."

Bones leaned forward, her perfume filling Booth's head a little more, making him a touch dizzy. This was definitely no kind of lavender he had heard of.

"Listen, Bones. I'm really not feeling like talking about the case in the diner. It's exposed." He felt awkward using the last word, because at that point it felt like a very sexual word, though the context wasn't.

"What?" Bones was confused.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Where?"

B - B - B - B - B

"Sorry about the mess." Booth picked some shirts up off his couch and threw them in a corner.

Bones walked past him to sit down. "That's okay. We're just talking about the case anyway."

"Right. The case…" _The case. The brief case. Briefs. Briefs. I'm wearing boxer briefs. I wonder what underwear she's wearing. Lacey…_Booth shook his head out of his wandering thoughts. He cleared his throat and stood behind Bones, his hands resting on the back of the couch.

"Um. Booth."

"Just keep looking ahead," he said in a little more than a whisper. He mostly wanted to hide his growing erection. Ever since they left the diner, his mind has been doing nothing but racing with erotic thoughts for no real reason.

"Are you okay?" She began to turn around, but he gently cupped the top of her head and turned it in the frontward direction.

"I need you to look forward."

"Why?" Bones laughed shortly and shook her head.

Booth, swallowing hard, his body heat rising and his head spinning, leaned close and huskily whispered in her ear. "I don't know."

It may have been those words, how it was said, or the closeness of Booth, but Bones got chills. "Booth. That tickles…"

He licked his lips, not moving his posture next to her. "What does?"

"You whispering in my ear. Can I look around now?"

He shook his head and whispered, "No," as he gently moved the hair from her neck. The action alone paralyzed Bones with an inexplicable lust. A gasp escaped her mouth when she felt a tongue graze up her neck, followed by a light tug at her ear by Booth's teeth. The perfume drove him crazy…she drove him crazy.

"Prove it to me," he said directly in her ear.

"Prove what?" she asked in a breathy voice, her eyes closed.

"That you're not uptight." He raised his fingers up and stroked the side of her neck with a feathery touch.

"I'm not," she responded, her body reacting to his touch. "I'm very good in bed."

"I know someone else who's good in bed," he said, sensually kissing her neck once.

"Who…?" Bones was barely listening to his words.

"Me." He stated this with purpose and direction. His hot breath caressed her skin.

Her eyes were still closed as she reached back, almost against her own will and rational judgment. She pulled Booth's hand to her lips, gently placing one of his fingers in her mouth, twirling her tongue around the tip. Booth shivered, growing harder behind the couch. He involuntarily closed his eyes and tried in vain not to imagine what else that tongue could be twirling around. It was Bones moving his hand that caused him to open his eyes and look down. She brought his hand to the first button of her shirt.

"Undress me."

He was about to grasp the first button when Bones tugged harder and brought his hand down to the button of her pants. "Start here," she whispered.

Her movement caused Booth to lurch forward suddenly, making him dangerously close to her face.

He twisted the button away from the pants. "Here?"

She nodded, her eyes focusing on his lips, which were slightly apart.

He slowly slid the zipper down. "Like this?"

Again, Bones nodded, her lips moving a bit more towards his. He brought his hand up to the exposed area. Smooth, cotton. Cotton panties. Not lace. He found thiseven sexier. His fingertips played with the elastic of her panties, as their lips slowly touched. As the kiss became deeper, his hand found its way deeper inside her panties. He felt her squirm against his very intimate touch. He pressed on gently, past the cotton, the hair, and the nerves he felt. He slid a finger inside enough to find her clit, his heart thudding loudly in his chest, booming in his ears. As soon as he began to gently stroke her, closed her eyes, as if taking in the sensation. "Booth, you…" But she trailed off.

Under his finger, Booth felt her grow hotter and wetter. He had a hard time concentrating in the position he was in, hunched over the couch rather than beside her, in front of her, on top of her. He finally pulled back, and stood straight. At this point, and without objection, Bones finally turned around. Booth looked down at her, wanting more of her. _Needing_ more of her.

Bones saw his strained pants and felt her heart beat a little faster. Was this really happening? What's more, did she really want this? The answer to both questions was HELL YES.

She stood, unsure of what to say. Her pants began to slip down, and she started to pull them up instinctively.

"No," Booth held out his hand as if to stop her motion. It worked. She stood there like a statue as she watched him walk from behind the couch and face her. "Let me."

His hands glided across her hips as he pulled the pants down. They made a soft sound as they hit the floor and Bones stepped out of them.

"These are sexy," Booth commented, pulling and letting go with a couple of light snaps to the elastic band of her underwear. She could feel him, and his erecting member, dangerously close. She wanted to be closer.

He caught her eyes looking down and found it very erotic that she was so compelled to look. It was her face he found intriguing. Almost innocent, though she was far from that when it came to the bedroom. She was, however, inexperienced in the ways of _his_ lovemaking.

He nudged her leg causing her spread them a little more. He gripped her hips as he pushed her against him, allowing her to feel it through his pants. She closed her eyes again, her hands resting on his biceps. She sighed and started to unbutton his shirt. Shot got to the third button before she started to rip the shirt. She popped a few of his buttons but the last one did not budge.

As the remaining buttons rolled across the floor, Bones made an annoyed noise. "It looks so easy in the movies…"

Booth smiled and took the shirt from her hands, loosening the final button and slipping the shirt off his shoulders. "That's okay. You almost made me cum with how hot that was."

Bones blushed with a small smile before letting her hands graze over his body still encased in the white tank top underneath. "Ange says I'm always around stuffy, smelly bones and science."

"And murder."

"She said that, too."

"…And me."

Bones looked up coyly and then back down again. "She left that part out."

"So…stuffy, smelly…Are you thinking shower?"

"I wasn't really…but I am now."

Booth's sexy smile widened, and he let a low growl escape his lips as he guided Bones backwards towards the bathroom.

Once inside, Booth began to kiss his partner. At first, he was surprised at the softness of her lips. But he was even more surprised by the feel of her tongue making its way into his mouth first. He relished the sensation, pulling her against him tighter. Her fingers slipped through his hair thick with dried styling gel, as she pushed him against the sink.

While they kissed, Booth maneuvered his way towards the bath in order to grasp the water knob. He twisted it enough to get warm water and allowed the shower to run. He returned his hand back to her to start undressing her as she undid his pants. It took a few moments, and brief breaks from their kissing, before they were fully undressed.

Bones was about to hop in the shower before Booth stopped her again. "Wait." She turned around. His intense gaze roamed up and down her slender figure, taking in all the beauty that was her for the first--most breath taking--time.

"Oh," she said naively, almost embarrassed that she seemed like such an eager kid. She took her own opportunity to check him out, appreciating what she saw as well. He was lean, and tall, and perfectly male in every respect. He was also ready for her, which made her both hot and nervous.

"Booth, you're--beautiful," was all she could think to say.

"So are you."

She smiled and laughed lightly. "Thanks…."

His eyes met hers in a less intense gaze as he stepped closer to her, his hand reaching up to touch her breast. His fingers were warm and they slid delicately over her nipple.

"The shower's running cold," Bones choked out, swallowing hard.

"I think it's running _hot_," Booth said with a smile and a gently push to Bones.

She stepped in with Booth nearly glued to her. The water was exquisite and Bones couldn't help but step under it. She closed her eyes and let the water run over her as she pushed her wet hair back. Booth felt like a 14 year old boy watching his first porno, anxious to get off but wanting to watch more.

The water hugged her curves as small streams developed over her body. He reached out and let his hands follow the water. She opened her eyes just in time to see Booth lean in for a kiss, pulling her out of the stream of water and moving her around to let himself get soaked. He felt the water rush between their lips, especially as they parted.

Bones slid her hand down his smooth chest and stomach and met up with his rock hard member. As they kissed, she began to stroke it, placing some focus on the head. She felt Booth briefly pause in his kissing as if losing focus. She pulled away from his kiss, looked him in a the eye for the briefest moment, and with a smile sunk to her knees.

Booth rolled his head back with a groan as Bones took him into her mouth, starting very shallow at first and working it deeper in. She increased her tempo and closed her eyes. Booth cupped a hand around her head and tried hard not to push her hard on him, even though he desperately wanted to know how much she could take in her mouth. He looked down at watched her work his hard shaft. He had to have been having another one of his sexual dreams. He had a lot of those with Bones in them, primarily because he wanted her so bad lately. She continue to give him head for another minute or so, before she stood again.

He pulled her into a kiss, pushing her against the wall, needing to get inside her fast. He tried to lift her and fuck her against the side of the shower, but there was no good space and leverage. Frustrated, he put her down again, with small sigh. He glided a hand down her breast and waistline and firmly turned her to face the wall. She looked back at him and he kissed her mouth. He moved his lips to the side of her neck and she turned her head around to face the wall again. He continued kissing her neck, cupping her full breasts and gently tweaking the peaks. Bones didn't even try to understand how he could manage both tasks just then, but he was obviously a seasoned veteran in this area.

As he moved in closer to her body, she could feel his hardness sliding against her skin. She was so focused on that she didn't realize that Booth's hand found it's way down to her own hotness and was teasing her clit repeatedly. She shuddered a little and moaned, spreading her legs to give him better access. He moved his hand to her inner thigh and pushed her back, forcing her to drop down a little more. She tried to grip on to something but her hands just fruitlessly slipped against the shower tile.

She barely took a breath before she felt him slide into her in one slow thrust from behind. He continued to slowly penetrate his lover, placing a hand over her shoulder and onto the wall. He used this leverage to increase his speed and tempo. Bones leaned back into him, helping him as she pushed her hips back. Periodically she would reach back and place her hand on his hips or ass. This drove Booth crazy and in those instances he would thrust hard and fast. She would respond with a gasp or a moan.

"Booth," she sighed out, her voice anxious and desperate. "Booth, please…"

"What?" He asked, though it was more of a moan.

"More…Booth…"

"I am, baby…I am…" His own voice quivered with his own moaning and oncoming climax.

Bones brought her hand down and touch herself as he took her from behind. Her fingers were soon accompanied by Booth's. She twisted her head around just enough for him to kiss her, briefly pausing in his actions. After he made his presence known to her clit, he intertwined his fingers with Bones' and brought her hand up to the wall. He pulled back from the kiss, and looked her in the eye, making a deliberate push into her.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. He filled her completely, and she was actually a little surprised at his girth, though she didn't know why. There had been times where she thought of what Booth may look like naked, especially when Angela planted ideas in her head, and she had mostly come to the notion that Booth would have a skinny penis. Long, perhaps, but skinny. Well…he certainly wasn't skinny.

He clenched his teeth and groaned.

"Are you cumming?" Bones asked, leaning her body closer to the wall to brace herself for her own orgasm.

"Uh huh…s…soon…"

"Me, too…"

Booth furiously continued and bones breasts moved in time with his thrusting.  
"Booth!"

"YES! OH, oh…" The rest of his climax was quieter, though his body shook. He moaned were deep inside his chest, and he panted loudly as he rested his head against her shoulder for a brief moment. His head was spinning and his knees felt weak.

Suddenly, he lifted his head to say, "You didn't cum."

Bones didn't answer. He didn't move from her as he reach down and slid two fingers inside to her clit, massaging it in wide strokes. It was wet an engorged, and easier to play with than before.

In response, she closed her eyes and leaned her head on the wall in between her hands, which also rested there. She gasped to herself, panting and moaning. Booth went faster but it was only a moment later that Bones involuntarily pushed back into him again, gripped a side of his hip with one of her hands, and threw her head back. She moaned loudly and shuddered with a wild climax. He continued on, a smile creeping his face, loving watching her react to his acts of pleasure. Loving to give her that pleasure. Her moans were seared into his memory. In all the times he had pictured and fantasized and dreamed of her naked, fucking, sucking, and kissing… he figured she would be something else completely different during sex. Loud and wild and free. She was beginning to prove him right.

Afterward, both were standing there panting wildly. Booth held Bones close to him in an effort to keep her and himself standing. He closed his eyes and inhaled her again. Lavender. His hand cascaded down her back.

"It is," he said quietly.

"What?"

"The stuff Angela gave you. It is enchanted."

Bones was too tired to reason the logic, but merely shook her head and tried to respond. Booth interrupted her by putting his lips close to her ear and in an near growl said, "Accept it, Bones. It's bottled erotica."

She shivered at his words. "Ok," escaped her mouth in a sigh.

The water began to run cold and Booth jumped, moved away from Bones and adjusted the heat.

He turned around with a bottle of shampoo in his hand. "Where were we?" He shook the bottle, smiled, and leaned down to kiss Bones on the lips.

B - B - B - B - B - B

"_Well_??"

"What?"

Angela rolled her eyes as she looked at Bones, who couldn't help hiding her smile.

"Okay. So…it was enchanted. But that can't happen again. Booth and I are partners--"

"In more ways than one now."

"Angela. We have to keep things professional."

"Have you seen him yet today?" Angela asked, a sparkle in her voice.

"Only when he woke up and made me breakfast."

Angela gasped and smiled charmingly. "Before your early morning lovemaking."

"Well, it was kind of during-breakfast-love-making."

"Oh," Angela commented, delighted.

In a whisper, Bones continued, "He mostly ate the food off me."

"Sweetie, I didn't know you had it in you…PUN INTENDED."

Bones laughed.

"Listen, Ange…" Bones started.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Do I have anymore? Yes."

"How did you know--"

"Sweetie. I just do."

Bones blushed and smiled as Angela slipped her the small bottle. "Keep it. I bought a whole case," she whispered.

With that, Angela walked away suddenly. Before Bones could call for her, she felt a presence behind her. "You got more. Mmm….good. Though," Booth started, walking in front of her and taking the bottle from her hand. "I don't think we'll need it." He unscrewed the cap and took a whiff. After pausing for a brief moment in a daze, he screwed the cap back on and handed it back to her. "But it couldn't hurt…"

"They did, did they?" Hodgins said as Angela relayed the story to him.

"Yep. I told you the power of suggestion would work wonders. I've been working Brennan for months, but add a little 'magic potion'--"

"Enchanted perfume."

"And they're making love like lions."

"Oooh. Rrroar," Hodgins groaned as he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.

Angela pulled back after a few moments. "I even got us some." She held up another bottle.

"What? We don't need that stuff. We're hot all on our own."

"Oh, but added passion…we'd be unstoppable."

"We bought that stuff at a flea market."

"So, let's try it in the bed." She leaned in again and kissed him fiercely. Pulling back once more, she smiled and looked into his eyes. "Let's go have lunch."

"The Egyptian place?"

"That sounds perfect."

Without realizing it, Angela had left the enchanted lavender perfume on the table as the two left for part of the Jeffersonian.

B - B - B - B - B - B

"What's this?" Cam said to herself ashe she walked into the room and opened the bottle and took a sniff. "Oh, pretty." She started to screw the cap back on but Zach startled her and a few drops landed on the top of her hand.

"Oh, crap," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I spilled this stuff. You scared me."

"Sorry," Zach started, before slowly turning to face Cam completely. He took a few steps in her direction, forgetting about the project he had come in to start. "That smells…really good."

"Yeah…Yeah, it does…"


End file.
